Accidents
by IOnlyWriteBigStories
Summary: "What is it Professor?","Blasted thing nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw ya three carrying it""You think it's dangerous?","If ya ask me,that fellow looks like some sort of a hedgehog","A blue hedgehog wearing shoes and gloves?","Hey, it's waking up!" Set in Book 5, after Generations.
1. Where was I again?

**_A/N: Set right after Sonic Generations and a few days after the end of the Triwizard Tournament._**

_ [Insert snarky prologue title here]_

Aren't there days when you shouldn't just stay in your bed? And if so, why couldn't someone _warn _me about it?

Sonic the Hedgehog, the one who had saved his world –and others- tons of times and prevented the destruction of reality itself, along with saving every non-plant living organism in the multi-verse, wasn't having a good day.

Actually, nothing about waking up in what appeared to be a hospital, surrounded by some strangely dressed, unknown humans was considered as good. _It was awful._

And the best of it; he couldn't move. At all.

"What is it, Professor?"

"Blasting thing nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw ya three carrying it!"

"You think it's dangerous?"

"Why is it blue?"

"A blue hedgehog wearing muggle shoes and gloves?"

"_Hey, it's waking up!"_

Sonic lay there, unable to react, and stared at the humans who were now staring at him. Initially, he stared at them too, but then frowned, making the others even more surprised. Since he couldn't do anything else, he decided to observe his five _'captors'._

The one who was closest to him was a really old man with long, snow-white hair and beard. He wore glasses on top of his broken nose, and the strange clothes he wore made him look like a wizard. When Sonic looked at his eyes, he saw that they were blue. He could feel them staring at his soul, but not in an uncomfortable way. He should just call him _'old man'_.

"Who are you?" The hero was surprised when he realized he could move his mouth too. Unfortunately, he couldn't adjust his tone, so he sounded like a six year old who had just watched a scary movie. Many gasps soon followed suit. Finally, the 'old man' spoke.

"You can talk?"

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, you know, Mobians can talk."

…Silence…

"Come on! Mobians? Sapients? _Furries? _From what planet are you from?"

Sonic meant that last part to be a joke, but in this case, he had just made the humans more surprised. He laughed nervously when the three teenagers appeared next to the 'old man'. They looked around 15, about his age. Two of them were boys and the other teen was a girl. The tallest boy had straight, orange hair and freckles. The other boy had messy, raven hair and wore round glasses. The girl had long, curly brown hair and looked intelligent. All three of them wore robes which were of a red and gold colour.

"_Blimey!_ That bloody hedgehog can talk!" exclaimed the tall one.

"Yeah, I believe I've already proven that."

The girl of the group carefully observed the hedgehog.

"So… are you a… uh… _'Mobian'_?" asked the girl cautiously.

"Well, duh." Sonic said.

"Where are you from?"

"Are we playing the twenty questions game?"

Then the door abruptly opened and a toad-like woman with pink clothes walked in, a smug look on her face.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore. I was informed that the 'Golden Trio' found something peculiar, so I came to see it. Is it truly a new species of a magical creature?" Her tone was high-pitched for a woman of her age, and for some reason, Sonic found her annoying. In the meantime, a thin man with long, straight black hair nodded at the woman, who smiled.

"Okay lady, for starters, _I'M NOT AN IT! _And why can't I move a muscle? What on Chaos' name is going on here?"

The lady looked at the hedgehog with a mix of surprise and disgust. Then she approached him too. "Listen here, whatever you are. According to the Ministry, you are acknowledged as a humanoid being of an inferior intelligence to this of a human. That means you must obey what any Ministry executive has to say. Do you understand?" she told him in a cold voice.

For a moment, Sonic looked at her with eyes as big as dinner plates. However, right after that, his eyelids fell into a bored expression. "Great. She must have escaped from a human asylum."

The woman frowned. She took out a notebook from her bag and began to write like mad. The 'old man' smiled at the hedgehog with a playful glint in his eye, while the three teens failed to suppress their laughter. Meanwhile, the thin man with the long black hair whispered something to the elderly one. The latter, after glancing at Sonic, nodded and the other man left.

"Hey there little fellah." The person who spoke was an enormous man, larger than even Big the Cat, with long messy hair and beard. "Care to tell us somethin' 'bout yerself?"

I believe that would be unnecessary, Hagrid." said the one who had left earlier. He was carrying a small bottle with a strange-looking liquid inside of it.

The old man looked at Sonic. "You would save us a lot of trouble if you could swallow up a bit of this liquid." His tone was friendly… _suspiciously friendly._

"Oh, really? And what if I don't want to swallow it up?" After fighting all sorts of evil for many years, Sonic knew better than to just drink some unknown liquid.

"Then we could force you to drink it. Hagrid, if you could please…"

"On it, Professor Dumbledore." With a swift movement, Hagrid grabbed Sonic's snout and forced his mouth open while the other man opened the bottle. Sonic, however, screamed and yelled, trying to close his mouth in vain as Snape poured a small amount of liquid into Sonic's throat. As he instinctively swallowed it, the giant let go of his mouth and Sonic closed his eyes. His screams soon turned into a predatory growl.

"Allow me to explain. What you just swallowed is called Veritaserum and it forces someone to answer whatever questions asked with utmost sincerity." The old man's tone still remained calm, although he was a bit distracted by the hedgehog's feral growl.

"You could have just asked for it man…"

"Excuse me, but, as an inferior creature, you cannot question the actions of you superiors. Is that clear?"

The annoying woman had come next to him again and was staring at him. The notebook was still in her hands, many of its pages scribbled in with words. Sonic opened his mouth to make a retort, but then closed it. After seemingly fighting himself for a few moments, a small grunt came from him.

"Crystal."

"Name?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Species?"

"Mobian Common Hedgehog."

"Place of birth?"

"Christmas Island."

Umbridge was at a loss for words. None of the creature's answers made any sense. Perhaps it was delusional. Of course, she had to report this to the Ministry of Magic. The other bystanders had left, with the exception of the Headmaster, leaving only two people in the room.

Two people and a thing.

"Are you done bothering me?"

In the meantime, Sonic was still on the bed. He wanted to scream because the Umbridge had been asking the same questions over and over. He sighed and relaxed his head muscles for a while. _I should've stayed in bed. When I get home, I'll tell Tails to never wake me up–_

And that's when it clicked. The missing piece of this day's puzzle was found. That's why he was here! That's why no one knew him!

_Aw man! Not Again! _He groaned as he closed his eyes. For a moment, he wished he could move his hands to cover his face… no such luck.

"Uh… 'Scuse me, miss Um-something, I think there's been a misunderstanding." Had he opened his eyes, he would have seen a smug woman leaving the room. As a result, his words were only heard by the old man. "Excuse me?"

Sonic opened his eyes and groaned even louder. "Great, the freaky lady's gone…" he murmured to himself. "I should have totally stayed in bed today…"

"Care to explain that misunderstanding?" The Headmaster continued, inwardly chuckling at the hedgehog's remarks.

"Why should I? Oh wait…" Sonic cringed. "That damn potion of yours." He took a deep breath. "Where am I?" He looked at Dumbledore straight in the eyes. They gazed at each other for a few moments.

Despite the old man's frail appearance, Sonic could feel that he was powerful. There was flint in the human's soft blue eyes, a glint only appearing to those who could summon great amounts of Chaos energy. There was an odd feeling coming from him that made all of his senses go haywire, trying to find the non-existent enemy.

Had Sonic mentioned how much he hated this day?

Dumbledore could not help but observe the hedgehog's eyes. They were of a vibrant emerald green. The wizard could feel them pass right through him. As if the boy (he guessed) could stare at the very depths of his soul. On top of that, he seemed to be apprehensive around him; as if Dumbledore was a threat. The eyes were still scanning him cautiously.

Without any warning, Sonic broke their staring contest.

"I have _a lot _of explaining to do."


	2. Still wondering where exactly am I

Currently Sonic was still in the same creepy room. He had figured it was some sort of a medical room but that didn't make him feel any better. The old man had left before he managed to explain anything. Something about giving the closure speech of 'Hudegowarts' and that _'Valdenork has returned_' -he had a difficulty remembering weird and long names. Sonic still couldn't move. This was staring to get on his nerves. During all that time though he noticed -sensed- the whole place was filled with chaos energy or something like that. Sonic could make out that most of it was neutral with a minimum amount of positive and negative. Their only difference was that it was weaker and easier to manipulate. Naturally he had thought of an escape plan and was putting it into action now. Those humans must have used that type of Chaos energy to render him immobile since nothing physically restrained him (yes, he knew big and rare words; living with an eight year old genius does that to you). That meant he could undo that… 'spell' if he managed to control the chaos energy which restrained him and order it to let him go.

Taking a cleansing breath, Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly he began to feel the energy which had formed a solid wall all around his body, except his head. That's why he could move his head! Now to get to the hard part; making it let him go.

Slowly but surely Sonic felt the force field dissolving. He smiled. Sonic had been exposed to Chaos energy since he was, like, five. However he hadn't paid any real attention to his chaos abilities until he had seen Shadow perform a Chaos Control, manipulating time and space. Ever since he had practised his own, even if they were rarely used; chaos control and sonic wind. So what would he do after he was free? His first thought was to leave this place but then again, this old man seemed pretty reasonable; maybe, just maybe he could explain why an anthropomorphic hedgehog from an alternate universe was now roaming freely around a castle. His castle. Their castle.

Whoever's castle that was. Plus he didn't want to be chased around this strange globe while these guys pointed their sticks which could apparently generate chaos force fields. In the meantime he was finally free; the force field was gone. Letting out a chuckle he got up, stretched and made sure every part of him was fully functional in lightning speed.

Of course at that precise moment another woman would come in, gasp and drop the tray she was holding. Just his luck this particular day. After that an alien invasion would probably happen. From the Black Arms no less. With Eggman doing caramelldansen.

"No, no lady! Don't scream. I know you're freaked out but I can explain for Chaos sake! Just tell me where I can find that old man so we can sort this whole mess out."

The chubby woman was still staring at him, her mouth comically open wide although she appeared to be less frightened from before.

"..." Sonic wasn't getting a response.

"Uh... please?" Still no response "Come on, please is supposed to be the magic word for everything!"

Finally the woman shook her head and regained her composure.

"Y-You wish to see the Headmaster. Am I right?" she asked calmly.

Sonic tilted his head. "You mean the old man is a headmaster?"

"Yes"

The woman mentally chuckled when the blue hedgehog put his palm on his face and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm in a _school?_"

The woman huffed "You're not just in a school! You're in Hogwarts! The best magical school of Britain!"

"...Okay... So can I see the old m- I mean the Headmaster now?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait. Right now he's at the closing ceremony and there have been... some... complications"

Sonic was not dumb. Surely his carefree and dare-devil attitude may make someone think of him like a fool but he knew some things very well. He knew when someone was getting depressed or when someone had died. He could detect the pain of losing someone, of losing hope, of being overwhelmed and the fear that your worst nightmare had come true.

And right now that woman's eyes revealed as much.

"Hey... is there something wrong?" his voice was much softer now. People who were put in those situations needed compassion and Sonic was willing to comfort that woman even if she was a stranger to him. That's just how he rolled.

"No- yes. But it's doesn't really concerns you, no wait, it does, but still- " The chubby woman mumbled a few words before she sighed "So many things have happened those last few hours and I'm not sure..."

"... Well, if it makes you feel any better I've had some hard times too. You know I could help out here. It's not really a big deal miss...? "

"Poppy Pomfrey. And I prefer madam Pomfrey" Then she took out her wand and muttered some words. The remains of the smashed contents of the tray instantly repaired themselves and any liquid which had been on the floor vanished.

"Yes ma'am" said Sonic impressed as Madam Pomfrey picked up the tray and put it a table next to his bed and proceeded to make up some of the beds nearby.

"And you look a bit young to have gone through difficult times. How old are you? And I don't really know your name..."

"The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog if you want to get more formal but I don't mind. And I'm fifteen by the way" The lady laughed and Sonic dropped his one ear in confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked and inspected himself "Have I gone green somewhere?"

"Ahaha- nothing, nothing, I just can't believe someone would think you're dangerous" Pomfrey had now sat at the bed and kept giggling.

"Well my beautiful señorita" Sonic turned his voice comically deep and stood in front of her "I can be quite dangerous indeed."

And they both burst out laughing.

Thankfully he realised that these people apparently hadn't seen anyone like them so they did what they thought it was sensible. They didn't actually hurt him; they just restrained him just in case. It didn't take all the blame of them but they were his enemy as long as he was their enemy. Given what Madam Pomfrey had told him, things had just gotten bad so they had more of a reason to think of him as an enemy. Why was still unknown.

Meanwhile the noise coming from outside the room had died down and the only thing that was heard were footsteps and a few whispers. The ceremony must have ended so that meant that Sonic could now talk to the Headmaster and tell him that he wasn't hostile... as long as the old man wasn't either. If that were the case things would get ugly though Sonic doubted he would have to fight soon.

"Hey the ceremony must have ended. Think you could help me find the Headmaster now?" the Mobian asked the woman who was getting off the bed. She looked at him and there was a tinge of worry in her eyes.

"I could go and get him right now but... I can't leave you unchecked." She looked away "I'm sorry but I'll have to perform a restraining spell on you-" she reached for her wand as Sonic got ready to run away "-but you are such a good boy!-" she exclaimed "-but with what has happened you can't trust anyone in this world right now let along in other and I don't know what to do" she continued rambling with the wand in her hand "-I want to trust-"Sonic was now relaxed and listened to her "-you but I can't bring myself to and I'm so sor-"

She froze as Sonic willingly got on the bed, shuffled the pillows and lay down while moving his body around getting comfortable. Then Sonic looked at the wand in her unmoving figure and smiled at her, giving his approval for the spell. "I don't mind" he simply said.

Pomfrey was hesitant. "I know you don't mind because you can break free as you did before, but-"

"Then just do it." She still didn't move "I promise I won't escape" Pomfrey looked at him.

"You... promise?" She slowly said

"Yep. And one thing's for sure; I never break my promises" He chuckled happily. Madam Pomfrey smiled too.

"Alright then. I promise I won't be late either." She said as she performed her spell and Sonic was again unable to move.

And she kept her promise. Soon after the elderly man from before came into the room in great haste, followed by a towering woman with a stiff figure. After exchanging a few words with Madam Pomfrey, they approached him and the Headmaster drew out his wand and pointed it at Sonic's head.

"Do you consider yourself as our enemy?" he asked without adding anything was taken aback by the sudden question and frowned.

"W-What? An ene- No!" He exclaimed. "You were the ones who-"

"Are you of any danger for the people here?" He asked again, cutting off Sonic.

"_No!_ I-"

"Do I have your word that no one will be harmed by your hand-" The man kept going now giving more emphasis to his question.

"_Yes, yes_! I promise, now let me fin-"

"Great then, Minerva please escort him to the teacher's lounge and inform everyone about the situation. I have to go to Mr Potter now"

And with those few words he strode out of the room while slipping his wand in his pocket. In the meantime the woman nodded and took out his wand which she used to undo whatever spell had been cast on Sonic. She watched his silently as he stretched and muttered 'finally'. Madam Pomfrey approached Sonic.

"Take care, alright?" She said as she patted Sonic on the shoulder.

"Hey no worries, I'll be fine" He chuckled and gave her thumbs up.

Seeing this exchange McGonagall's eyebrows shot up. This creature seemed different and, judging by what he'd said so far, not from around here. Yet he managed to have a friendly relation with Poppy. Maybe he wasn't that bad...

"Hello! How's it going'?" Sonic dashed to Minerva and held out his hand in a friendly way. Minerva stared for a second but then snapped out of it.

"I am fine, thank you." She shook his hand firmly while he was more relaxed.

"So you're..." He trailed off, obviously asking her name.

"Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." Then for the sake of politeness she added "And you are?"

"The name's Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice ta meet ya!" he responded cheerfully.

"Right then, Mr Sonic. Follow me please." she told him and turned around, walking out of the hospital ward.

"No problem. And the name's just Sonic no Mr. and stuff" He said as he followed her. "See ya later!" he shouted, bringing his two hands around his mouth like a megaphone at Madam Pomfrey and waved goodbye. Madam Pomfrey did the same as he door to the hospital ward closed right after he had gotten out. He stood there for a bit looking around and seeing every last detail of a part of the inside of a castle. A few metres ahead of him was McGonagall who stood there watching the young hedgehog. Then she remembered what Poppy had told her and Dumbledore.

_"Oh you don't have to fear anything of him. He's just like a fifteen year old boy like little Harry, a cheerful one at that. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm."_

...

_This was going to be a long summer._

Minerva felt a gust of wind her side and when she turned she saw the hedgehog standing next to her, whispering and gazing at the long, stretching hallway.

"Say..." he said making a thinking pose "Race ya 'till the end of the hallway?" And before she knew it Sonic became a blue blur and a few milliseconds later he was at the end smiling at her.

McGonagall froze. The she took a deep breath.

"N-No running in the hallway Mr Sonic."

...

_This was going to be a long summer indeed._


	3. Meeting the Headmaster

"What you say, my boy, is quite... peculiar..."

Currently Sonic was in the Headmaster's office, along with Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster himself and another jumpy man wearing a lemon-colored hat. His trip through the castle's hallways was amazing for him and a nightmare for the Professor.

* * *

><p>"Hey the portraits are talking! And moving too! Is this a real castle? You're a wizard too? As in <em>for real<em>? So I'm in an actual magic castle? Cool! I can't believe I'm in a school! Why was I transported to a school of all places? And where are the students?"

McGonagall helplessly watched as the creature kept dashing to all possible directions, chattering continuously like a young kid upon eating a vase full of sugar. Her lips were now a straight line and she started to wonder if Dumbledore would mind if the creature was brought stunned. Mute would be another desirable option.

Fortunately they didn't run into any stray student. She didn't want to think what would happen if they came across one. Hell on Hogwarts, that's what. She just hoped that no words came out of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Actually she didn't think they'd say anything since they were tired, physically and mentally after last day's events. As You-Know-Who had just returned they had more important issues than worrying about some unconscious creature they accidentally found just outside the Forbidden Forest.

She felt a gust of wind in front of her as that blue maniac was running again, chattering incomprehensible words.

She really wanted to stun that creature.

* * *

><p>As it turned out there was no need for McGonagall to take Sonic to the teacher's lounge as Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic, who looked at the edge of having a nervous breakdown, met her halfway and ended up in Dumbledore's office<p>

"I'm not lying!" the creature said, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Me and my friends were minding our own business, when that abomination, called the Time Eater, caused all of my past to be erased. We stopped it-" at this the Headmaster raised an eyebrow, probably wondering how could such a small creature take out what could be considered as a very powerful creature "-and just when we defeated it, many portals appeared. All of us jumped into the same one, thinking we would get back to our world, but the next thing I knew I wake up in this place!" Sonic said explaining his story once more to the humans who apparently weren't into dimension travelling.

He wasn't lying. Right after he and his younger self -he tactfully avoided mentioning any younger selves meetings as they'd rightfully believe he was crazier than he was now- beat that horrid monster, he and all the others, excluding the younger ones who were transported back to their time, went into one of the portals thinking they would return back in his birthday party. Boy was he wrong...

"So far I can understand your story. You have said it at least three times by now and I didn't spot any inconsistencies. However you stated that you are not from here and, judging by your appearance, I believe that's true. My question is, from where exactly are you from?"

During their conversation the old man was kind and honest and Sonic had taken a liking to him, despite using that strange potion-thingy on him. So far it appeared that he was the only one who thought what Sonic said was true and seemed to be concerned about his situation. He was sitting on his wooden desk, supporting his head with his two hands which were held together as the elbows touched the table.

As for the other two, the man with the lemon hat was impatiently tapping his foot, staring at Sonic with a mix of disgust, arrogance and, strangely, fear. Ms McGonagall on the other hand, while paying attention to what Sonic said, was quite apprehensive of him, her hand clutching her wand, ready to attack if Sonic proved to be hostile. So far there was no need for her as he appeared to be a lost teenager away from home and not quite sure of what was going on.

Coming back to Sonic, he was sitting in an armchair that was close to the office and was huge compared to his one meter high figure. He was leaning towards Dumbledore's side. When he wasn't looking at the powerful wizard, he was admiring this strange, yet awesome, office.

"That's the problem; I don't know." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"You don't know? Please explain."

"Well" Sonic shifted in his armchair and clasped his hands "You see this portal from which I came here, was created by the power of the Chaos Emeralds -I'll explain that later," he added quickly as Dumbledore tried to ask again, "but the basic is that they are unpredictable. Chaotic, as their name states. So even though I thought I would end up in my home world, I didn't, and right now I could be anywhere; a different planet or a different dimension, an alternate reality or a different universe, heck, maybe at a different time period too." Sonic looked away and sighted. "Last time that happened, me and my friends were transported in an alternate universe which is pretty much like it, only with no magic and," he sighted again," it took us a while to get back to our world." Sonic sighted for the third time and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak again, but no words came and he closed it, waiting for the old man's response. Dumbledore closed his eyes, deep in thought.

At that point McGonagall felt a twinge of sympathy towards the creature. If what he said was true, then he woke up in a strange world without his friends and where the people, them, weren't very welcoming. Plus after many years of dealing with young people -the creature appeared to be young-, there seemed to be signs of depression.

...

...

_Wait a second-_

"Can I ask you something?" She interrupted; well technically she didn't, no one was talking. Immediately Sonic turned his head to face her, while Dumbledore opened his eyes to look at her.

"I believe your name is Sonic, right?" she asked in an encouraging tone as the hedgehog smirked at his response.

"Yep. Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Could you tell us more about yourself?" Sonic looked at her, confused.

"Sure" he responded, scratching one of his ears "Well. Let's see" he assumed a thinking pose. "I'm a hedgehog, that's pretty obvious. Just your normal fifteen year old. Sort of. Kind of. Ok, not exactly, but still-"

"You're a teenager?" Minerva asked, slightly shocked.

"Yep" Sonic responded calmly. "Also, I love chilly dogs, - speaking of which do you have some?- and I can run pretty fast and yadda, yadda, yadda," he finished and the room was silent again. Dumbledore was again deep in thought. McGonagall was also thinking. Sonic had lain down at the armchair, humming some song while looking at the office, his eyes now focused on the moving paintings. Meanwhile, the man with the lemon hat was clutching his head in frustration, while the tapping of his legs had become more neurotic. Finally, after a few minutes Dumbledore opened his eyes.

"From what you've said so far Sonic, I see no reason for us to consider you a threat. Perhaps we could help you find a way back home. What do you think Fudge?" Dumbledore said referring to the other man in the office. The stressed man let out a sight of frustration.

"Oh, so now you want my say in this Dumbledore?" he hissed "Very well. I believe that _this_!" he pointed at Sonic with his index finger while making 'this' sound offending, "_thing_ over there, hit his head somewhere and now sprouts all kinds of nonsense, nonsense that _you_!-" he exclaimed, "-apparently believe in. In my opinion, we should get this creature to St Mango's pet ward to fix his head and find out what on Merlin's beard it is! I don't know what happened, but in these last few days, you also claimed that You-Know-Who has returned from the dead, a theory that is supported by only one kid, without any evidence. I don't know what happened to your head, but **this,** "he slammed his hand on the table, "**is the last straw!**" he underlined every word by slamming his hand, once for each word. "_Do you understand?_" he finished talking and breathed heavily. "Enough is enough. Right now, do whatever you want with it, I'm calling this a day. We have more important issues now, than some crazed up abomination. One of your students just died. Goodbye," and with those words, he stood up and hurried towards the exit, leaving a wide-eyed Sonic behind. Dumbledore sighted. The Deputy Headmistress stood up, very furious at the man's words, to escort the Minister out of the school.

"I knew it would come to this." he whispered. Sonic was now more confused and a bit hurt from the man's harsh words and the inhumane way he had addressed him.

"What's his problem?" Sonic muttered.

"Right now our world is in a crisis. I do not ask you to help us but I ask you to put up with such behaviour for a little while. I apologise beforehand for any discrimination." Dumbledore explained. "Now, before you go and rest, I have one more thing to ask you and request that you answer that question with utmost honesty. Am I clear?" his voice wasn't demanding, but it was dead serious.

"Yes." Sonic replied.

"What is your relation with that 'Chaos Energy' that you mentioned?"

Sonic was taken aback by that question. You could say it was unexpected.

"Uh... well I can control it to some extent. I figured out it's kind of like the magic of your world only a bit more... wild. But yeah I can just manipulate it, only for a sort amount of time, that is." Sonic nervously said, not sure of what was the right answer.

Dumbledore, however, was not satisfied with his response. So _he pushed._

For a moment he had a clear image of a Chaos Emerald surrounded by darkness. It was green and Dumbledore could actually feel the powerful magic seeping out of it. Only to be brought violently back by what seemed to be some very angry water.

He blinked as Sonic stood up. Although that didn't make him any higher, there was a certain glint in his eyes that made him intimidating; a fire ready to consume everything on its path should it be unleashed. Dumbledore guessed he had crossed the line.

"You just tried to invade my mind." Sonic stated trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Yes I did. I found it necessary because, as I mentioned before, our world is in grave danger."

"Nobody gave you permission. Not that you asked."

"It seems as if you're keen to keep something secret from me regarding your relation to these Chaos Emeralds."

Of course, Sonic thought. How could he not? What was he supposed to say? That if he lost control of himself, all hell would break loose? There was a fine line between trustfulness and plain idiocy. It had already happened once and for a few moments, Sonic was afraid of himself. Even if he could wield the negative energy of the emeralds, something that Shadow who was more adept to neutral chaos energy could not muster, if that meant risking the chance of that... demon coming out, Sonic would rather ignore this ability.

"I have my reasons." he simply said

"And a strong mental block to hide them it seems..." Dumbledore replied. If he could not find out about how much of Chaos energy Sonic could control he may as well learn about his mental defences.

"A what block?" Sonic asked, once again confused.

"A mental block. What prevented me from invading your mind. Creating a block such as yours requires years of practising Occlumency, that is what we call methods of defending attacks at your mind, and most of the time a skilled Occlumens is also a strong Legilimens who is a person who can invade one's mind. I do apologise for any discomfort that I caused but I couldn't help but notice how strong your block was. Either you are used to people entering your mind, something that I find impossible judging by your reaction when I invaded your mind, or whatever secret you're keeping is far more important than I imagined." Dumbledore finished his monologue as Sonic stared at him "Also seeing as we made eye contact when I invaded your mind and you still threw me out it makes that matter far more urgent than before." Upon hearing those words Sonic avoided any eye contact with the old wizard.

"... I said I have my reasons" Sonic repeated not sure of what he should do. Of course he could not tell anyone about his secret. However what if what happened during his rescue of Chris and Cosmo from the Metarex happened again? He couldn't count on Eggman to snap him out of it, could he?

Dumbledore saw that the youth in front of his was torn about what he should do so he decided to raise his own thoughts and provide some comfort the boy seemed to need.

"Do understand I did not do this to gain anything. Merely, I am concerned about the safety of the students and teachers residing here, seeing that you may have to spend some time here. Plus we've had many students whose abilities are being frowned upon in our society"

"... I didn't say I kept secrets from you cause I'm evil or anything'. "Sonic mumbled "Just-"

"I can assure you that if you wish so what information you give me won't leave this office."

At those words, Sonic was deep in thought. To trust or not to trust? Judging by the man's words the answer was a definite yes. However, because his actions weren't quite stellar, he was in a dilemma. Still, something told him to trust the old wizard; maybe it was an instinct; or the Chaos Energies talking to him (sort of).

"I can manipulate negative Chaos energy." In the end he decided to tell. Worst case scenario, he was chased around the globe; not something unusual for him.

"I believe that would be our equivalent of Dark magic." Dumbledore guessed. If Chaos Energy was truly similar with their magic, this was not something to be taken lightly.

"Well, I don't know about you but for us that would be the energy caused by negative emotions such as sadness, sorrow," he paused, "hatred..." he shuddered recalling that moment. The Headmaster was relieved. So it _was_ different that Dark magic.

"And I guess you've had a bad first experience?" Dumbledore commented upon seeing the hedgehog's reaction.

"Yeah..." Sonic trailed off, not wanting to bring back any more unpleasant memories; Chaos knows he has enough of them.

"Alright then" the old wizard perked up. "Time for to rest. This has been a long day for both of us, so I see it fit to indulge in what nature commands us. I'll notify Ms McGonagall to get you a place to sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day, it seems." he said and leaned back of his chair, rubbing his temples.

In a few minutes, McGonagall returned to the office, to escort Sonic to a spare bedroom the castle had, just in case.

As Sonic stepped out of the office, he looked back to Dumbledore.

"Hey, old man."

Dumbledore looked up to see Sonic smiling at him.

"Thanks." he simply said and left the room, leaving behind a smiling headmaster.


	4. Time Eater Attacks!

The sun's cruel rays were passing through the curtains, landing with extreme accuracy on Sonic's eyes, making the hedgehog flinch in discomfort. He grumbled some incomprehensible words and turned to the other side, secretly cursing himself for not accepting the blanket they'd offered him but instead claimed that it would only cause him discomfort. If he had a blanket, the hedgehog though while slipping into his subconscious again, he could simply cover himself and ta da, no more freaking sunlight!

Grumbling at the sun's persistence of appearing every day, Sonic curled up in a fetal position, covering his eyes with one of his arms. So far, he had blocked almost all of the sunlight and, after mentally patting himself for his ingenuousness, started to doze off instead.

There was a knock on the door but Sonic ignored it. He was very sleepy and even a herd of rampaging elephants would not be able to wake him, let alone stand up or answer. Tails, his little adopted brother, would confirm that. So the hedgehog buried himself deeper in the mattress, wishing to be left alone.

As it turned out, whoever was at the door grew impatient. The door was opened and a man entered the room. He went towards the sleeping Sonic and stood above him.

"The Headmasters requires your presence in the Great Hall." he said, his voice a dull monotone.

Sonic fiddled a bit. "Five more minutes..." he drowsily muttered.

The man flicked an eyebrow. "You are to be in the Great Hall as soon as possible. I do not have the luxury of waiting five minutes."

The Mobian groaned. "Alright, fine! I'm..." he stifled a big yawn, "up." Sonic slowly sat up and stretched his arms, his eyes half closed, not fully functional. Then, the teen drew himself up to his full height a bit wobbly and stretched the rest of his body. Focusing his gaze, he glanced at the man blankly and proceeded to put on his white gloves he'd left at the drawer and search for his socks and shoes under the bed.

"If you could hurry up," the man urged him in a strict tone "that would be great. We do not have all day."

"Fine, I get it! Just a sec..." Sonic whined, still searching for his shoes. "Aha!" he exclaimed when he finally found the pair and put in on swiftly. After that the hedgehog stood up again looking around along with holding in another yawn.

"Do we have a mirror in here?" he asked the man, while still inspecting the room.

"May I ask why do you need a mirror?" the man questioned, which made Sonic take a good look at him. He was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and cold, black eyes. He wears black, flowing robes. All in all his face seemed very familiar to the Mobian...

Sonic cocked his head. "Have we met before?"

The man regarded him for a split second. "I've had the pleasure" his voice was strained at that point, "of meeting you during your stay at the Hospital Wing of this school." he answered on which Sonic's mouth turned into a small round circle in recognition.

"Oh..." Sonic said. "Well then it's a pleasure meeting you again! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" he cheerfully claimed and held up his hand. The man was slightly taken aback by his outburst but he regained his composure in a split second. Then he simply took the hedgehog's hand and shook it.

"I am Professor Snape, Head of the Slytherin House and Potions Master at Hogwarts." Snape stated his voice as dull as always. "May I ask again, why do you need a mirror?"

"Ah," Sonic perked up. "You see it's to make sure my spines are tidy or else they might get all jumbled up and end up bent which would cause me to get them cut." he explained.

Snape pulled out his wand and Sonic stared at it, a bit apprehensive. Then, with a flick of his hand, the man conjured a full body mirror on one of the walls.

"Cool!" Sonic exclaimed as he rushed towards it. There, he patted down parts of his fur, so he didn't look like a puffball and then turned around and observed his quills, making sure all of them were as they should be. Nevertheless he was ready in a few seconds. The hedgehog turned around and thanked the Professor, whose expression remained blank.

After that, they left the room, heading towards the Great Hall. Snape preserved his cold attitude and only looked straight, not that Sonic minded as he was again looking at the doors, portraits, moving stairs and everything noteworthy. He tried to converse with the Professor a few times but the latter mostly responded with a blank yes or no.

"So, what is this house thingy?" he asked again in his usual relaxed tone. "...'Cause you said that you were the Head of the... Sly-something house and-"

"This _'house thingy'_," Snape responding his voice filled with contempt for the obvious disrespect, "is a very important aspect in this school."

"How come?" said Sonic who, in a brief flash, was facing the Professor while walking backwards, hands behind his back, partly unaware of the man's growing annoyance towards him.

"The Headmaster will explain more when we arrive." Snape was now forced to look at the Mobian and as he spoke he carefully observed the hedgehog. Those past five minutes hadn't improved his image towards Snape. If anything, it had gotten worse. First of all it seemed as if the boy was a complete idiot to him, unaware of common courtesy or matters and with a lacking memory. Secondly he was hyperactive, something Snape detested as such students were often the cause of potions poisoning or cauldrons exploding during his lessons. Thirdly it was his carefree -or better yet, careless- nature which also despised as in his life, as such carelessness would cost him his head. All in all, he hoped the creature would be stuck on someone else's care than his.

"Come on! Just a little bit of spoilers won't do any harm," the hedgehog begged, ignorant that he was making his situation worse.

Snape's lack of reaction made Sonic pout for a second and then sigh in resignation.

"What's with everyone being so friendly all of a sudden..." he complained under his breath. He then proceeded to let out another big yawn. "Ugh," the Mobian said, "what time is it again?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Seven o'clock," was the blunt reply.

Sonic stopped walking and let out a groan. "Too early..." He slumped a bit, as if to emphasise his point which was again ignored by the Professor who did not stop moving and did a mental note that the boy was also lazy. Raising his head and seeing that the Professor had went ahead; Sonic shrugged his shoulders and dashed to where the man was.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was mostly silent with the few students who bothered to wake up earlier drowsily eating their breakfast or staring at nothing until realisation hit them, making them understand that they weren't on their soft beds anymore. The atmosphere was heavy from the Headmaster's last speech, in which he was claiming that the greatest dark wizard was alive again and had killed one of their classmates. So far the Hufflepuff House was worse for the wear, as Cedric, the boy who died, was from their House and was quite popular. In fact, the Hufflepuff table had the fewest students among the other Houses which was quite unnerving as they were known for being hardworking and that also applied to their school life. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students weren't much better, what with the one claiming that the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned from the dead was from the Gryffindor House, and Ravenclaw students making up all sorts of theories on how could the Dark Lord come back to life. As for Slytherin, a whole House reaction could not be fully described as each student had hisher own back story and aspirations. One thing was clear though; this was far from a usual morning. Oh, death; they ways you can change one's everyday life.

As for the teachers, they weren't much better. Most of them hadn't said a word and were focusing on their plates. After a few minutes when the rest of the students eventually came to eat their breakfast, the Headmaster stood up, catching everyone's attention. Most of the students turned their heads yet a few continued staring at their plates.

"What is it again?" asked Ron who had stopped munching on his sausages. He, Harry and Hermione had come a few minutes ago, and after shooing those wanting to learn what happened at the cemetery. It'd been the same thing since yesterday. Wherever they went, people were bound to come and ask questions. Hermione had actually threatened to hex a few, since Harry's mood became worse. They'd gone to Hagrid's to find a moment's peace, yet the second they went outside they found a... blue creature passed out on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. The trio hadn't given it much thought though; they had more important issues to deal with.

"I don't have a clue," answered Hermione who had focused her gaze on Dumbledore. "Maybe they've had a breakthrough about You-Know-Who?"

"I hardly think so Hermione. The raven-haired boy told her. "It's only been... what? A couple of days? What could have possibly happened?" he rubbed his forehead, throwing a glance towards the Headmaster's direction.

The girl sighted. "I don't know Harry. Still, if Dumbledore wants to say something, it has to be important, right?" Ron shrugged in a sign that he probably agreed and Harry mimicked his movement. After that they remained silent, waiting for the elderly wizard to speak.

"I have an important announcement to make," Dumbledore said, which caused the students to stop eating and look at him, "which involves everyone in this castle, in an indirect way at minimum." Interest had spiked. Maybe he would explain what actually happened during that night?

"For those curious, it does not involve Lord Voldemort" many cringed at the use of the name, but at the same time it caused the students to whisper to one another, wondering what could be so important at a time like this.

"Yesterday, some students found a strange creature just outside the Forbidden Forest." Interest spiked again. "We did not know what it was and surprisingly the creature could communicate perfectly with us." Harry poked his friends who had formed the same conclusion as him.

"Thanks to that, he," many noticed the sudden change of gender, "informed us that he got transported from his world into ours by accident. Now, Hogwarts," he raised his voice to make sure everyone could hear him, "will always offer help to those who require it. The creature means no harm and only wishes to return from where he came. The Ministry has other matters to attend to; therefore he will be staying here until we find a way for him to go back to his home-world." At this, the whispers grew louder and many were surprised and/or confused. "I hope you treat him with respect," Dumbledore continued when the whispers died down, "given his situation."

Some students asked where the creature was, something that the Headmaster heard. "He will be arriving shortly along with Professor Snape."

"Oh boy," Ron muttered, "poor thing's going to be terrified," he looked away as Hermione gave him a stern look while Harry inwardly agreed. His first full day here and the creature was paired with Snape of all people.

At the exact same time Professor Snape along with Sonic entered the Hall and instantly all whispers stopped. The Professor continued walking to his position looking annoyed as Sonic froze in his place right at the entrance, feeling uncomfortable due to everyone's staring. Both sides stood there for a few seconds completely silent.

Then Sonic very slowly raised one hand up to his shoulder and timidly waived the crowd, a nervous smile on his face and ears folded back. A few girls squealed, whispering how cute he looked, with his small figure and his expression among other things. Some students mimicked his movements, only without the nervous smile, but with the more appropriate I-don't-know-what-I'm-supposed-to-do expression.

"Hi...?" Sonic said, his voice higher than usual and barely above a whisper, demonstrating how one should act when a couple hundred of people were watching you: Stand there, look innocent, say hi and pray no supernatural being would try and wreck the place. So far his strategy was working, as no one pulled out pitchforks or used their sticks on him.

"He's so cute!" squeaked Parvati to her friend, Lavender who wholeheartedly agreed with her. "Look at his ears all folded back! And that cute tail of his!" Hermione rolled her eyes at some of the girl's reaction but didn't utter a word.

Dumbledore stood up once again, regarding Sonic with a kind smile. "Ah. I see our guest has arrived." The Mobian looked at the old man, scratching his ear in nervousness. Then as he was looking elsewhere, figuring out what to do, the hedgehog froze in place staring at the sight before his very eyes.

"Uh..." Sonic said, making the residents of the Great Hall murmur in fascination curiosity and confusion. "I don't mean to be rude..."he continued, not moving his gaze from what he was staring while many eyebrows were raised. "But where'd the ceiling go?" he asked, head arched upwards, looking at the bright, partly clouded blue sky. The Mobian became more confused when a few people began to giggle or chuckle while others felt empathy for him as they'd wondered the same thing when they came here.

"The ceiling is bewitched to represent the sky." Upon hearing the old man's voice, Sonic abruptly turned his head, looking at the man and smiling sheepishly. "The students have been informed about your recent stay here," the Headmaster explained.

"Well, I kinda thought the same as no one screamed _'it's an alien invasion!'_ when I entered," he said as many pupils failed to suppress their laugher. As for the teachers Snape, looked at the creature with discontent, McGonagall assumed her stern look, yet the rest of the teaching stuff, including Dumbledore, had an amused smile on their faces. "So… what am I supposed to do now?" Sonic continued while eyeing the room.

At this moment a few kids stood up from the table with the green and silver emblem containing a snake. They all were identical robes matching the aforementioned emblem's colours, and their expressions ranged from surprise to disgust. The hedgehog's ear's twitched to their direction and Sonic did a half turn to face them, not quite sure of what was happening.

"Sir," a blond boy with sleek white-blond hair addressed the Headmaster, a look of disbelief and contempt on his face, "you cannot be serious," he continued in a matter-of-fact tone. Many students started whispering to each other and Harry along with Ron and Hermione were at unease as Slytherins being in the same room with a non-human or non-magical entity was never a good sign. McGonagall's lips became a straight line with Professor Snape's expression remaining blank; yet the other teachers shifted from their seats in nervousness and gave sideways glances to each other.

"Is there a problem, Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore's calm expression remained unchanged as he regarded the blond teenager.

Meanwhile the Mobian looked between the two, still being clueless. He was unsure what the boy was actually referring too; maybe he did not believe his I'm-not-from-around-here story or that his appearance was accidental. Yet his eyes got a little watchful during the exchange. Hadn't the old man apologised for any "_discrimination"_? A dreadful feeling was growing inside him and the hedgehog hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with any _purists_-

"How could you even think of letting this... _thing_ live here?!"

Sonic let out a frustrated sigh. Just his luck these days. His expression hardened as he regarded the pale boy. He couldn't think of any way to deal with him that didn't evolve any sort of conflict but he didn't want to abuse the Headmaster's hospitality, so he remained a silent spectator.

"As I've already mentioned Mr Malfoy, he will reside within this castle," the elder appeared to be calm but spoke in an absolute tone, one that implied matters were already decided. "Since he can't return to his original world, he is our guest and should be treated as such," he continued with the same tone. " And that," the old wizard swiftly added, "applies to all of the students and staff alike," his eyes wandered around the Great Hall, taking in every student, paying close attention to the Slytherin table.

"_This is outrageous!_" the boy called Malfoy cried as more pupils at the particular table stood up in protest, obviously being against the Headmaster's decision to allow the _creature_ to reside in the castle.

"Oi!"

All heads turned to the small humanoid hedgehog in the room.

On the surface, Sonic appeared calm and collected, assuming a relaxed and nonchalant pose, his gaze never leaving the tall and slender Malfoy boy. However on the inside he was restraining his desire to humiliate and ridicule it mercilessly, both mentally and physically. It wasn't that he was evil or anything; in truth the explanation was very simple.

The Mobians, when it comes to insults, most of them react just like humans would; trade snarky jabs at each other, swear and cuss at the person insulting them, or simply ignore it. Yet there were certain types of insult that would surely end up in a fight, with an instinctual desire to trample your opponent. Those that involved species and how civilised one is, are considered the heaviest offenders, especially if delivered by a human, with whom most Mobians have a very loose relationship. The reason behind this sudden hatred dates back in history, to a -sadly- recent era where the conflict among Humans and Mobians was at its peak.

At those times, the humans would treat Mobians as animals, accusing them of being Devil's messengers, bad omens and having them as slaves of all uses. 'Till this day, many horrible stories of the cruelty and torture or murder cases of mankind towards the anthropomorphic society still exist but it is a taboo to mention them. Mobians weren't innocent either; they hated the humans too and many died on their hands, yet they were sneakier to cover up their dirty work. All in all, it wasn't until the dawn of the Era of Myth, the current era, where the relations between the two species had developed to what they were today; friendly, yet ready to fall apart should one side 'misbehave'. The way this 'Malfoy' spoke now reminded Sonic of those times and a very haunting story he had heard at his younger age while staying to a small village for a few days. The village elder, a female owl said to have reached her 100's described him various brief events In disturbing detail of the ' Racial World War' -as it was called.

Personally, Sonic believed that, even if both sides had been sadistic and heartless when treating the enemy, it was a thing of a past that should be forgotten. However, a small seed of the fear and discrimination of that era had rooted in his young heart, influenced by the fact that the only human he had met so far was a madman wanting to take over the world. Yet as he grew and met more people, the poisonous plant slowly decayed, only a tiny fracture of it residing in the current hedgehog's heart, though one strong enough to bring back thoughts of that time. This was why he couldn't help but act with hostility against him.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you." The Mobian snapped out of his recollection, eyeing the boy with the same relaxed and nonchalant way he was standing. "Got a problem with me, blondie?" he continued as the boy was now looking at him slightly shocked. The tables erupted in more whispers, and the atmosphere was becoming more heavy by the second.

"What did you just call me?" The boy came out of his initial shock and glaring the blue hedgehog with a sneering look.

"I don't think you're one to talk about calling people by names."

"How dare you-!"

**"Enough!" **

All eyes turned to the elder wizard who had risen from his seat, a compelling aura surrounding him. "I believe that I made it clear we should be respectful to our guest as he should also be respectful to us." He didn't appear to be angry of furious but his voice hinted that what he said wasn't up for debate. Malfoy shot the Headmaster a dirty look and Sonic shrugged as the Headmaster regarded them both. The rest of the pupils kept turning their heads looking at three sides that were involved in the verbal fight.

"Man..." Ron muttered. "Talk about hate on first sight."

"Agreed," Harry commented while observing the scene. At first he didn't though much about... Sonic was it? Anyway, initially all three of them hadn't given much thought about the matter. Even when they found out he could talk, they were curious about him, but Harry personally discarded those thoughts, deeming them of less importance. But now, after Dumbledore 'introduced' Sonic to all of Hogwarts' students he could not help wondering what the real story behind his appearance was. Plus he could feel a bit of sympathy for him as 'Sonic' also seemed to dislike his Slytherin rival.

Hermione remained silent, something that drew the two boys' attention. She was looking intently at the hedgehog, with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Don't you think that the situation's a bit... strange?" She said while keeping her gaze on Sonic who now seemed to look up to the bewitched ceiling, as if searching for something.

"What do you mean?" questioned Ron while glancing at Harry's direction, to see if his friend had any clue on this. Harry shook his head to show that he had no idea what Hermione was up to.

"What I'm trying to say is... well, isn't it a bit too much of a coincidence that shortly after Vol- You-Know-Who," she stuttered for a moment, "got back to life, the creature -Sonic-, _magically_ appeared here?"

"You saying he's on terms with You-Know-Who?" Ron asked a bit shocked while looking at Harry once more since he was the on who'd seen the fearsome dark wizard return.

Hermione shrugged and her eyebrows went up. "Well, everything's possible," she stated.

"I don't think so," Harry intervened. "I didn't see anyone resembling him when I was at the... graveyard," he forced himself to say as the memories of the event were still raw on his mind, "and I don't think Voldemort," his two friends instinctively shuddered when Harry mentioned his name, "would cooperate with a... someone like Sonic."

"I'm with on that one mate," Ron commented as Hermione nodded her head while turning back to staring at the creature. She instantly frowned though at what he saw.

There was a certain feel of danger in this place, a forewarning if you may say, yet at the beginning it was so negligible that Sonic didn't give it much thought. As time passed though, it became more intense, up to a point where the hedgehog's fur stood up. Now, this feeling of dread had intensified and he could feel it coming from high above... the Mobian looked up to the ceiling once more and he could swear _something_ was wrong with the sky.

A few seconds passed and he hedgehog remained unmoving, entirely focused on observing the clouds. They were moving faster than normal, but enough to indicate that something wasn't quite right. The clouds became faster and faster, as a strange alien hue of purple appeared out of nowhere becoming more prominent by the second.

"Is there something wrong, Mr Sonic?" The Mobian was snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to see the Headmaster frowning at him.

"I repeat; is there something wrong?" the old man asked once again and many of the students gazes where on him.

Instead of receiving an answer, Sonic raised his hand while pointing at the now swirling purple clouds.

"Is this normal to you?"

All heads shot up to the now hurricane-fast, swirling clouds. Burst of a strange purple energy cracked inside the whirling, being able to affect the Great Hall's insides. Many gasps were heard as plates, glasses and candles were getting sucked upwards to the vortex, growing even more intense by the second.

The teaching stuff of the school pulled out their wands and pointed them at the sky immediately, yet they didn't cast any spell, unsure of what they were facing. The only exception was the Albus Dumbledore, who was instead patiently analysing the bizarre phenomena. However, no matter how much he saw and guessed, the old man still was clueless on the situation, a very worrisome thing. The students started panicking, staring in fear the strange phenomena, as others stood up and moved to the walls of the Great Hall. Murmurs, whispers, yell and screams echoed in the large room as the professors slowly approached the centre of the disturbance with slow and cautious moves.

Everything clicked in Sonic's mind as soon as a disfigured bestial handmade of the same swirling purple energy slowly appeared.

"The Time Eater!" he exclaimed, trying to warn the others. The only ones who understood what he meant though, were Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, as he'd described the events leading him to his appearance in his new world. The other paid minimum heed to Sonic's words with only a few wondering why he said what he said.

Without saying anything else, the hedgehog dashed towards the exit, earning many surprised yells from the students. Taking a sharp right turn, he zipped through the doors, entering in what seemed to be an entrance room of sorts, just as big as the Great Hall. Looking around, he noticed a few humans started flowing into the room he was, but he ignored them as he found out the exit of the castle which was on his left. He sped up once more, forcing the doors open with his momentum, to find himself in a massive grassy field as the outskirts of a forest were visible in the distance.

Wasting no time, the hedgehog removed himself from the castle, so that he could get a better view of the sky above. Sure enough, when he was about 100 meters away, he could clearly see the swirling clouds and a dark purple form hiding inside them.

A piercing scream came from behind his back and the hedgehog instantly was faced with the image of a terrified girl screaming her lungs out while pointing at the newly created purple portal that was slowly increasing its side. After a few seconds, more students and some teachers came out too, freezing in their tracks at the sight. Growling in frustration, Sonic observed the situation; he had to lure the monster away from them or people would get hurt. Perhaps if he managed to defeat it maybe he could finally return to his world and check if his friends were good in health.

"Hey!" he yelled on top of his lungs while forming a cone around his mouth with his hands,_ "big, fat and ugly!"_ The Time Eater turned his head to locate the direction of the insult. It let out a ferocious roar when it spotted the small hedgehog, making the sound tremble with vibrations.

**_"What the bloody hell is that?!"_** screamed Harry as he, Ron and Hermione were observing the whole scene, confusion and shock written all over their faces.

**_"I have no bloody clue!"_** answered a panicking Ron who had pulled out his wand, though it offered him little protection. Around them, their classmates were panicking, running around in circles or hid behind others, such in Malfoy's case who had gotten cover behind some large boulders along with some other students, mostly Slytherins.

Quite a few meters away, Sonic had successfully attracted the attention of the beast and was now moving away from the panicked and terrified students. The screams intensified as the Time Eater passed above them, but the time-travelling being paid them no heed, entirely focused on the small creature who had managed to defeat him before. It was enraged, baring its jagged teeth made of the same dark purple smog the rest of his body was. It was now free of all the mechanical restraints those two similar men had forced on to him to control it, allowing it to use the full extent of its power. However, if one with a keen eye would describe him, he couldn't help but notice that it seemed worn out, as if it had just been involved in an epic battle, something not so far from the truth.

It stopped about 50 meters away from the hedgehog who was now glaring at him while assuming a battle stance. It let out a threatening growl to intimidate its opponent but Sonic stood still in his place.

In the other size of the field, the teachers had formed a protective wall in front of the students, with Dumbledore being in front of anyone like a leader leading his army into an epic battle. Some teacher's took a step forward, wands pointing at the purple demonic creature. Yet the Headmaster signed them to stop as he observing the battle that was about to take place between those two extra-terrestrial creatures. Was that the creature responsible for Sonic coming to their world? If it was what would happen now? These were some of the myriads of questions flooding his mind, so he decided that, for the moment, it was best to stop, and watch.

"What's up?" Sonic shouted to the Time Eater. "Care to have a Round 2?" he teased as he warmed himself up by flexing his arms and legs. A small part of him wasn't looking forward towards this battle as the hedgehog clearly remembered how he had been curb-stomped the first time he fought it. However, the Time Eater seemed to be weaker and more tired than before, while Sonic was feeling better than ever (probably something he had to thank the emeralds for). So, he was pretty confident that he'd give him a run for his money this time.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione who tried to make out what was happening through many lines of people in front of her. She stood on her toe, even jumped up and down, but to no avail.

"I think I'm hallucinating," commented Ron who was the tallest of the group and had a better perspective of the situation.

"What?!" asked Harry who hadn't heard the red-head's words very well. It was very noisy and different rumours were spreading left and right.

"What's he doing?"

"I think he wants to fight it!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Is it insane?"

"Think they're from the same world?"

"Well, I say good riddance to both!"

The phrases below were some of the prime examples spreading around mouth by mouth, catching the trio's attention.

"Yep," admitted Ron. "Definitely a hallucination. Next up, I'll wake up in the infirmary probably because one of my brothers' tricks went wrong."

"Ron, stop ridiculous-"

The rest of Hermione's words were cut short by another vicious scream as both Sonic and the Time Eater attacked each other simultaneously.

With great skill, the hedgehog dodged the monster's attacks, shots of dark energy and arms stomping on the place he was a millisecond before. He performed several back-flips, front-flips hand-stands and even a twirl in mid-air avoiding its attacks with incredible precision. Another hand came to stomp on his but he rolled out of the way just in time for it to impact solid ground, missing the Mobian by a hair's width, while searching for an opening.

The opportunity presented itself a few seconds later, as the Time Eater moved his hands away while charging a deadly laser beam but at the cost of leaving its weak spot, a slightly cracked blood-red sphere at the lower part of its body. Seizing his chance, Sonic jumped up in the air, moment before the abomination released its beam. Immediately Sonic performed a homing attack, curling into a sharp, tight spinning ball while calculating his trajectory to hit its weak spot...

**Crack!**

Sonic's attack successfully hit the Time Eater's core, making the beast howl in pain, the laser beam it was charging dissolving into thin air.

As soon as he landed, the hedgehog turned around immediately, expecting another attack, yet what he saw what the monster clutching its almost broken sphere. With a big smirk on his face, he prepared himself to launch another homing attack and end this for good.

Then the Time Eater let out another horrible scream while forcing himself to float higher in the air. Taking one second to glare at Sonic with its iris-less eyes, it flew to where a portal made by the same dark matter his whole being was, attempting to escape.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted, displeased by his opponents attempt to flee. "Come back here!" he ordered it but to no avail. The demonic being passed through the portal, disappearing from sight, as the portal itself was erased from existence.

…

The scenery came back to its peaceful state, with no evidence hinting that such a ferocious battle had taken place here a few seconds ago. Sonic kept staring to where the Time Eater had disappeared, fists clenched in frustration. "Gah! I had him!" he complained about his back luck, while putting a hand on his forehead, a sign of resignation while cursing his luck.

After letting out a long sigh, he turned back to face the castle and its inhabitants to make sure nothing had happened to them.

...Needless to say he was a bit taken aback by the stares everyone was giving him.

"Amazing," Dumbledore whispered after watching the entire battle. To think that one so small... had such power and talent within him... it wasn't something you'd witness every day. So his initial assumptions about him having great power weren't mistaken... what other secrets did the boy have?

Without any warning, a horizontal purple portal appeared a few meters away from the humans and very close to the ground. Alerted of its presence, many backed down as Sonic prepared to fight once more...

"Aaahhhh!"

...Everyone froze in shock as what seemed as a two-tailed fox, a red creature with dreadlocks, a pink creature resembling a hedgehog wearing a red dress, a black hedgehog very similar to Sonic, a buxom white and peach bat, a very young-looking female rabbit, a male crocodile, a purple horned chameleon, a small bee wearing a helmet and a jacket, a white fluffy hedgehog and a purple female cat fell through the portal while landing on top of one another.

"..What?" With one word, Harry had perfectly summarised the situation.


End file.
